Darcy
by lilyxoxoscorpius
Summary: Darcy is in love with her best friend. When he pops the question she's ecstatic however, after they are married he goes mia during a routine mission. Six years later Darcy is dealing with the pressures of being a single mother. Will she find love again?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Intro

My life is kind of a fairytale. Well the beginning anyway. But don't worry your pretty little head it does have a happy ending as all good stories should. I come from a large family. No I'm not a Weasley/Potter. My name is Darcy. Darcy Margaret Finnigan daughter of Seamus and Lavender. My twin brother and I have 4 younger siblings, Caitlin is 13, Bridget is 10, Bryan is 9, and little Aeryn is 7. I'm 17 and I want to break away! Leave this blasted life behind. I know I'm babbling but its true. Let's start off before graduation and work from there.

I walked into the dormitory I had slept in for 7 years and felt the curtains that hung around the bed. Abby sat on her bed looking around the room. Jessica and Mal were frantically packing their trunks and talking 100 miles a minute. Bertie sat on the window seat reading a book as was her nature in the late afternoons.

I stood up and smiled at my roommates. "I'm sneaking down to the kitchens for some snacks be back."

"Isn't that a Gryffindor thing?" Jessica asked me.

"Isn't what a Gryffindor thing?" I asked innocently.

"Sneaking to the kitchens and knicking food of course. Duh!" Mal giggled. She was a giggler you'd think after 7 years I'd be used to it but I wasn't.

"Maybe it is but I'm going anyways." I shrugged.

"Want me to come with you?" Abby asked standing up.

"No its ok. I'm a big girl I promise to send help if I need it."

"Promise?"

"Promise!" if you didn't know Abs and I you'd think we were sisters. Constantly annoying each other, and very protective of the other. But hey best friends like her are one in a million. I walked out of the dorm and slid down the banister that led from our rooms to the common room. Got yelled at by several pictures. It was quite funny. Then made a graceful landing at the bottom.

"Nice Finnigan. You should teach me some moves later." a boy by the name of jerk face bubble butt said.

"Not gonna happen Lard Butt." I sneered running from the common room before he and his cronies could follow me.

"Hey Darce where are you off to in such a hurry?" Teddy Lupin my best friend since diapers asked.

"Um kitchens."

"Cool I'm heading that way." he smiled and started to follow. Damn don't know how to get away now.

"Why are heading towards the kitchens Ted?"

"No reason."

"Liar. You're going to meet someone."

"No I'm not."

"Are too!" I laughed poking him hard in the side. Didn't do much since the bum's a metamorphous…..shape shifter eskness and could just make himself all flabby so it didn't hurt.

"So what if I am? Why are you going?"

"Hungry!" I said laughing.

"Uh huh when are you not hungry?"

"When I'm asleep?" I offered.

He laughed at me "Alright well I'm heading this way. See you later Darce."

"Bye Ted!" I smiled and once Teddy was out of view I ran out of the castle and down to the old willow tree.

"Took you long enough." I smiled at the voice.

"Hello Arty." I walked over to the tree and sat beside him.

"Hello? Is that all you have for your boyfriend is a simple hello?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"Well it is a very proper hello for a girlfriend who asked her boyfriend to meet her last night in a certain place and she snuck out to find him. But when she reached said place she found her boyfriend no where!"

"I know Ace I'm sorry." Arty pulled me towards him.

"You're still not forgiven." I said my head on his chest.

"Yes I suppose not."

"You know what would make it better?"

"What's that love?"

"A hello kiss." I said looking up at him.

"A kiss huh?"

"Yes a kiss."

"Well I think that could be arranged but first….." and he proceeded to tickle me. I laughed hard thrashing about on the ground. He tickled me for what seemed like the longest time before he somehow ended up on top of me. "Hello." he smiled. He lowered his head his lips hovering above mine his hot breath on my lips sent shivers down my spine. He didn't move just hovered there so I decided it had been long enough and snaked a hand around his neck pulling him down on top of me. Lips against each other we kissed for the longest time before I felt his warm tongue teasing my bottom lip. I moaned against his lips parting my lips granting him access to my mouth. Our tongues danced together in a fierce tango like fashion. Our simple hello kiss turned into a full out snog session.

Hands started to roam. Mind you we were still on the grass on the castle grounds outside in the open. But you know what I didn't care! Arthur's my boyfriend we're of age and you know what I loooooooove him. We finally broke apart breathless and very happy. "Hi." I smiled.

"Hello again to you to my Eros."

"So why didn't you show up last night?"

"I was picking something up."

"What were you picking up?

"Oh just a little something for the best girlfriend in the whole world."

"What is it Arty?"

Arthur smiled and pulled a little black box from his pocket. Holy moly I know what comes in those things. He got up. On. One. Bloody. Knee. "Darcy Margaret Finnigan."

"Yes." I gulped.

"I have a very important question to ask you."

"Ok."

"Ever since first year I've loved you. Took me till 5th year to do anything about it but I do love you."

"And I love you."

"Darcy will you marry me?" he opened the little box and I couldn't help but gasp. The ring was silver with a sapphire in the middle and two diamonds on either side of it.

"Yes oh Arthur yes yes yes!" I kissed him deeply and looked at the ring. "Do I get to wear it or just look at it?"

"I guess you can wear it." Arty laughed and slipped the ring onto my finger. It fit perfectly.

"Arty how did you afford this?"

"Talked to my dad. Worked two summers for my Uncle George and well here we are."

"Arthur Septimus Weasley this is the most beautiful ring in the whole wide world." I kissed him again.

"I'm glad." Arthur kissed me back and we both settled against the tree.

"Mrs. Arthur Weasley. Darcy Weasley. I like it!"

"I'm glad now then after graduation we'll start planning. I figure at the graduation party we can tell everyone. My grandmother will flip! My mother will to I imagine."

"You haven't told your own mother?!"

"No of course not!"

"You asked my dad right?"

"Asked your dad what?"

"For my hand silly."

"Oh yes of course! Asked him just before Christmas."

"Good!"

"Now then shall we head inside?"

"Yes lets!" I took his hand in mine and walked back to the castle smiling.

"Arthur there you are. Hello Darcy!" Arthur and I pulled away from each other quickly before his Uncle could see us.

"Hello Professor Weasley." I smiled. "I'll see you later Art." I punched his arm playfully like we always did.

"See ya Ace!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Engagement

I walked away giggling. I walked back to the wall that led to the common room. I tickled the painting and walked into the common room.

"Darcy you ok?" Teddy asked me putting a letter down.

"Oh I'm wonderful." I said in an airy bubbly way that rivaled Mrs. Scamender's.

"Wonderful Teddy call a doctor our best friends lost…….Darcy what's on your finger?" Abby asked detangling her legs from Teddy's. Hmm I'll have to ask about that later. She got off the couch and walked over to me.

"Nothing." I quickly hid my left hand.

"Darcy let me see your hand!" Abby giggled.

I thrust my right hand under her nose "There you go."

"Your other hand you nerd bomber." she laughed.

"Stop hanging around my sister she's rubbing off on you." I laughed showing her my left hand.

"Is that a ring?"

"Yes."

"An engagement ring?"

"Uh yes." I turned beat red.

"YOU'RE ENGAGED?!" Abby yelled giggling and jumping up and down.

"Yes yes I'm engaged." I said throwing my hand over her mouth.

"Who are you engaged to?" Teddy asked walking over.

"A certain someone who is positively perfect!" I sighed.

"Ok and who is said perfect someone?"

"Oh well you two know him. We've been friends since diapers been dating for two years."

"Wait you've been dating for two years and no one knew?" Abby said thrusting my hand away.

"Well yes."

"Well its not Teddy because he has a mystery girl. Its not Marty because he's dating some girl in Gryffindor. Which only leaves…..OH MY GOSH!"

I quickly pulled my wand out. "Abigail Thomas yell something one more time and I won't ask you to be my maid of honor!"

"Maid of…..really?!"

"Well I can't exactly ask Teddy now can I plus I think said someone is going to ask."

"Darcy how could you two keep this a secret?!"

"Oh it was simple really. We just didn't let anyone know."

"How did you contain your feelings?"

"We snuck out naturally."

"Um Darcy?" a little voice squeaked from behind me.

"Yeah?" I turned to see a first year standing there.

"There's a boy out there who says he's head boy and wants to see you."

"Alright thanks." I smiled and walked out of the common room Teddy and Abby right behind me.

"Hello beautiful." Arthur said with a smile.

"Hey there handsome. May I introduce my two laggies Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum." I pointed to the two in turn.

"Hey!" they both laughed.

"So you told them?"

"Oh yes I told them. Abby about had a heart attack!"

"So did Rebecca."

"How did your little sister find out?" I asked surprised.

"Turns out I have more cousins than I thought." Arthur laughed shaking his head. "Lucy was by the lake with her friends and saw me propose. She told Molly who told Cat who told Trent and Jeremiah who told Lana who told Victorie who told my sister Catherine who then told Rebecca who came running to me."

"So basically all of Gryffindor house knows we're engaged?" I asked.

"Yeah pretty much." Arthur smiled.

"So my brother knows then?"

"I'm guessing Braden will be along any moment to spoil the moment."

"Great." I sighed walking along the corridor with my two best friends and fiancé.

"Darcy!" uh oh he sounded angry. Braden caught up with us and looked between us. "Well?"

"Well what?" I asked hotly.

"Well are the rumors I'm hearing true?"

"What that I'm engaged? Well yes they are."

"Really? And you're engaged to Arthur?"

"Yes I am."

"Interesting." Braden said looking between the two of us. "And you asked our father did you?"

"I did." Arthur said looking at Braden as if he'd gone insane.

"Braden Devin Finnigan would you get a hold of yourself please!" I snapped.

"Gees sorry sis I was just being the protective big brother."

"By only 5 minutes! That does not make you an older brother."

"Hey older is older." He smiled. "Well Arty welcome to the family!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Graduation

That all happened two weeks ago. Now I'm sitting here at graduation staring at my ever so lovely ring. Mum wanted to see it the moment they got to the castle. If only we didn't have to sit with our houses. I would be sitting next to my wonderful guy.

"OI! Finnigan perk up would you." Teddy said and poked me in the ribs.

"Ouch!" I screamed earning a stern look from a one Professor Weasley head of our house. Which by the way in case I haven't mentioned is Hufflepuff. "Sorry poked myself with a pin." this earned a stern look from my mother. I couldn't see her but I knew she was staring.

"Right then shall we move on. Now our speaker this evening is none other than our head boy Mister Arthur Weasley." Headmistress McGonagall announced.

Awe look at Arty walking up there all embarrassed he's so cute! I can't wait to be married to him. We'll be soooooo happy. I'll make him happy. I'll have to learn to cook. Mum can help me in that department and there's always Arthur's grandmother she's an amazing cook. Wonder if she'll teach me how to make that amazing fudge cake. Let's see I think I want to get married in the winter yeah a white wedding. Snow, ice, the whole shebang!

"Right so that's it. Congrats class of 2015!" Arthur finished……WAIT! I missed his speech?! Damnit!

"We did it Darce!" Abby squealed hugging me tightly. "I'm off to find mum and dad!"

"Hey Finnigan!" Martin laughed running over and hugging me "We're finally getting out of here!"

"I know its great Wood ol' boy!" I laughed punching his arm playfully.

"Ace!" Arthur pulled me into a warm embrace. I buried my head in his chest taking in his scent his everything. "We did it Darcy." he whispered into my ear.

I looked at him my eyes slowly drifting to his lips. How badly I wanted those lips on mine. Arthur smiled down at me and lifted my chin with his finger. Oh here it comes Arthur Septimus Weasley is going to kiss me. First kiss as two graduates. 3.…..2.…….1.

"They have to find a lot of new Gryffindor players next year." Braden said laughing throwing his arm over my shoulders pulling me away from Arthur. "Come on Darcyroo mum and dad are waiting along with those siblings of ours."

"Oh alright." I huffed. Damn him damn that brother of mine. I was about to receive the best kiss of my life and he had to ruin it. I was not in the best shape now. We reached my parents and both smiled as dad snapped the camera.

"We are so proud of you two." Dad said.

"Very. Darcy someone has been waiting patiently to see you." Mum smiled and pointed to the chair where my youngest sister was standing smiling holding a blue rose. My favorite flower in the whole world and she knew it.

"Aeryn is this for me?" I asked her knowing perfectly well it was.

"Yeah I found it in old lady Perkins yard and I explained why I wanted it and she gave it to me!" Aeryn was so cute when she was all excited like this. She had just lost a tooth right in the front so she had a slight lisp.

"Well thanks! I love it. Shall I put it in my hair?" I asked her.

"Yes!" she lisped out handing me the flower.

I took my blonde hair out of its bun letting it fall in curls on my shoulders using a bobby pin to pin it to my head. "How does it look?"

"Perfect! Brady doesn't she look perfect?" Aeryn asked him.

I naturally snickered Brady what a silly name. she never could say Braden which was funny to me because it is so simple! "She looks gorgeous. Don't you think Bry?"

"Yeah sis you look great." Bryan smiled at me.

"Look at you Darcy!" my younger sister Caitlin smiled she was the spitting image of mum long curly blonde hair dark eyes and a smile that would make any guy go weak at the knees.

"I don't look that great Cat!" I laughed.

"You look amazing! We're going to have to stun the guys off you!" Braden laughed.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"Oh you know when we leave for the real world!" Braden laughed.

"Right the real world." I still had no idea what I was going to do with my life. "Because my husband won't be able to fend off said men?"

"Of course he will." Braden laughed and hugged me tightly.

"Mother and father are taking us out to dinner with the Potter's, Weasley's, Wood's , and Thomas'." my obnoxious little sister Bridget said walking over.

"Oh sounds lovely." I replied looking over at the mass of redheads. Only a few stuck heads stuck out among the mass of red. Mostly spouses and the occasional child that wasn't born with red hair. Arthur looked over and smiled at me and winked. I gave a small wave and immediately started to daydream.

"OI! Darce!"

"Bloody hell!" I let out a moan. Once again Teddy Lupin had killed my side. "Would you stop doing that?!"

"Sorry love now come on we're all going back to Mum and Dad's for dinner. Mum and Grandma Molly have been slaving all day." I thought it weird that Teddy called Mr. and Mrs. Potter mum and dad but after his grandmother died when he was 7 I guess they were the only family he had left.

"Did she make fudge cake?" Braden asked smacking his lips. "Your grandma makes the best fudge cake!"

"I think she did since its my favorite to." Teddy laughed.

"Well then what are we waiting for?! Lead the way my good man! Mum! Dad! Meet you guys there!"

"Wait for me!" Aeryn giggled. "I wanna go with Lily!"

"Alright. Darcy make sure she gets there safely." Mum said making a point of looking deep into my eyes.

"Yes ma'm. Come on Munchkin!" I picked her up and carried her over to the Potter's. "Hello Mr. Potter. Mrs. Potter."

"Lily!" my sister giggled hugging her best friend. I swear those two have been friends since birth.

"Oh posh Darcy you're an adult now. Harry and Ginny will be just fine." Mrs. Potter gave me a warm smile.

"Yes that Mr. Potter business makes me feel old."

"You are old daddy!" Lily giggled. I knew I loved that kid. So smart for 7! I think she got that from Teddy.

"I am not! I'm not even 35!" Harry laughed and got down to his daughters eyelevel looking at her with a pouty face.

"One more month love and you will be." Ginny softly reminded him.

Teddy let out a long laugh. "Alright I'm hungry. Can we go please?!"

"Spoken like a true Weasley." Abby said rolling her eyes. "I know why you want to go Theodore."

"Oh really and why is that Abigail?" Teddy asked her. Oh boy here it comes the Teddy/Abby argument. You'd think after 7 years I'd have learned to just ignore them. No I stand here and listen then laugh hysterically at the end.

"You want to see a certain blonde." Abby said simply. Blonde? Good freakin voldy moldy! There were going to be a lot of blondes at the party!

"That might be true Abs but which blonde?" Teddy smiled I love that smile.

"Oh the one who makes you smile and blush when she walks into the room. Thank goodness she wasn't in Hufflepuff your face would have been red all the time!" Abby laughed. So she wasn't in Hufflepuff k so that narrowed it down to Eden. But I know he doesn't like her. So let's see scanning well Cat has blonde hair but she's to young. Catherine has blonde hair, Victorie has blonde hair, ummm Lana does to. Hmmmm this is harder than I thought.

"What blonde are you talking about?" I found myself asking

"A certain Weasley." Abby said giggling all the more.

"Weasley? Let's see." I quickly scanned the eligible ladies. "Catherine, Victorie or Rebecca? Please don't say Rebecca cause she's 13!"

"That leaves you with two choices Darce!" Abby laughed. Pretty sure at me not with me.

"Yeah Catherine and Victorie." I mutter.

"Well it's not Catie." Abby smiles. Ohhh I see.

"So you like Victorie? That's sweet! I think she likes you too!"

"Shut up Darcy!" Ted said his hair changing to a violent shade of red.

"Teddy can we go pleeeeese!" Lily pleaded with him.

"Alright Lilsy." Teddy smiled at his sister and picked her up giving her a piggyback ride.

"Ted we'll meet you at the house. Lily you be good for Teddy!" Ginny warned her youngest.

"I will mummy I promise!" Lily said crossing her heart. To cute!

"Brady?" my sister asked.

"Yeah Aeryn?" Braden looked at her.

"Can you give me a piggyback?"

"Sure. See what you started Ted?" Braden laughed hoisting our sister onto his back.

"Alright love muffins! I'll see you at the house. Mia looks like she's about to fall asleep." Abby pointed to her 9 year old sister who was in fact nodding off.

We all laughed and walked to the gate taking one last look at the castle apparated to Potter's. To say the Potter's lived in a small home would be an understatement. Mr. P had inherited his grandparents estate the manor was huge! 10 bedrooms 11.5 bathrooms, 100 acres outside. A person could seriously learn to like a place like this. You'd think the Potter's snooty but they actually didn't live there. HA! Gotchya! They only use the manor for entertaining. The Potters actually live in a modest 6 bedroom home in Godric's Hollow.

"Ace!" Arthur threw an arm around me.

"Finally we were wondering if you lot would ever show up!" Ted's Uncle Ron laughed. "Finally we can eat!"

"Ronald!" his wife scolded. "This is their day and they can come when they like. You dear never finished school."

"Yes but Hermione you forget there was a bloody war in progress!" Ron went on and on for what seemed like hours.

"Yes but I went back!"

"Oi would you two put a cork in it!" Harry yelled at the two. "Honestly the constant fighting is annoying!"

"Oh like you don't wish you'd graduated Harry." Hermione snapped at him. Ouch low blow Mrs. W.

"I wish that very much Hermione. But I was helping the wizarding world rebuild. And I think I've done ok." Go Mr. P!

"Oh you're right Harry I'm sorry."

"S'right." Harry said with a shrug.

"They've been doing that since we showed up." Molly said shaking her head. Molly was the eldest daughter of Percy and Audrey Weasley. She was 12 and her sister Lucy 11.

"FRED WEASLEY! JAMES POTTER!" oh boy now the fun really begins. 10 year old Fred Weasley and James Potter were the reincarnation of their uncle, they had a lot of George in them to. We all turned to see Fred and James running around the yard being chased by the eldest Mrs. Weasley. She had a rolling pin in her hand so my only guess is that the boys tried to sneak snacks or spike a cookie with a puking pastil or canary cream.

"Ace I need to talk to you." Arthur said walking over and taking my hand in his. It was so natural us holding hands. No one noticed us walk away together. Or maybe they did but they didn't say anything. We reached our favorite spot on the Potter property Arthur turned me towards him and crashed his lips on mine. We fell to the ground in a heap breaking our kiss laughing hysterically.

"Ok what's up?" I asked after I finally caught my breath.

"Well I got a job." he said getting very serious all of a sudden.

"A job? Where? Sweetheart that's amazing!" I kissed him but he didn't kiss back causing me to pull back and look at him.

"At the ministry." he said refusing to look at me.

"Doing?" I asked moving to look him in the eyes. "Arthur you're scaring me!"

"Eros look the job requires me to leave the country for a couple years."

"Oh well that's ok. Right?" I asked looking at the ring on my finger.

"Well its just it means we'll have to put the wedding on hold."

"Ok." I bit back about a thousand tears that were now burning in the corners of my eyes.

"We only have to put it on hold for 2 years 3 tops."

"3 years. Ok that um gives me time to get a job and a flat." I stood up quickly. Trying to force a smile I ran back to the party as fast as I could.

"DARCY?!" I heard a voice yell he was chasing me but I wasn't turning around.

"Darcy? Hun what's wrong?" Eden said catching me.

"We have to put the wedding on hold." I choked out.

"Abby!" Eden yelled which of course got everyone's attention. Dad ran over to me and immediately went to find Arthur.

"Darcy sweetheart what happened?" Mum asked taking me from Eden.

"H…..hic……h……hic……..he's b……b…hic….b…..been offered a job. The wedding h…..h…..has b….b….b…..been put on HOLD!" I cried into my mothers blouse as if I were some little kid.

Teddy looked deadly, Braden's eyes grew wide, Marty didn't know what to do. "That wanker!" the three finally agreed on.

"Darcy I'm sure he had a reason." Arthur's mother Allison told me.

"A job is not the best reason Mrs. Weasley." I whispered.

"Allie he's devastated." Arthur's dad Charlie said walking back with my dad. "He thinks she doesn't love him."

"I NEVER SAID THAT!" I exploded standing up my eyes red and puffy. Running down the hill back to the place we had been I saw my friends all down there with Arthur.

"Arty why would you tell her to put the wedding on hold?" Abby asked him.

"Abs I can't get married to her then leave her. What kind of husband would that make me?"

"The best kind." I said hoarsely walking closer. "Arthur I thought you didn't want to get married."

"Why on earth would you think that?" He asked walking closer to me.

"Well not everyone's fiancé proposes then says we have to wait. Arthur I want nothing more than to marry you. I want to marry you before you leave that way I know you'll come back to me." I said with a sad watery smile.

"Alright. We'll be married in the winter like you wanted."

"I never told you that." I gaped at him.

"I saw you thinking hard during my speech and knew you weren't focusing on my speech and saw a look on your face. Like the face you made when we went to the mountains last Christmas."

"You knew the face?" I giggled this man was amazing.

"Yes. I'll explain to my new boss the circumstances." He smiled and kissed me and honestly I didn't care there were other people around.

"Come on guys let's give them some privacy. We can tell everyone everything's ok now." Teddy smiled at us and they walked back to the party leaving Arthur and I in complete bliss.

The next couple of months were hectic. I had enrolled in the healer academy and was doing that and trying to plan a wedding. Luckily I had my best friends there with me. Teddy was working on his teaching credential so he could teach at Hogwarts. Abby and Eden were in the academy with me. Marty and Braden had joined the Aurors and I still didn't know what my love did.

"Ok so we have the colors!" Eden ran into the dorm breathless one October morning.

"Finally!" Abby sighed taking the paper from Eden. "Arthur agreed to lilac and deep blue."

"Good I like those colors." I smiled returning to my essay on magical injuries involving a muggle.

"Good now this weekend we need to go get dresses." Abby said.

"Yeah that works. I've gotten permission from Professor McGonagall to take out Rebecca, Catherine, Cat, and Bridget for the day." I sighed finishing the stupid essay. "Finally!"

"Good it only took you two weeks." Eden laughed.

"I've been a bit preoccupied." I said in a snippy tone.

"I know I know."

The weekend came before we knew it. I met the girls in front of the castle gates at 8am. None of the girls were of age so it took all three of us to apparate them to Diagon Alley. We all walked into Madam Malkins and found all the Weasley women there including my mother. "Mum?"

"Hello dear. We decided we should be here as well." Mum smiled.

"All of you?" I looked at Abby and Eden who were trying not to laugh.

"Ok then. Well Madame Malkin do what you will I'm your guinea pig." I smiled at the old woman.

"My dear you shall look like a princess when I am finished."

"Oh no. Arthur and I decided simple. I just want an elegant simple gown."

"Alright I can do that." Madame Malkin set to work taking measurements and talking to the mothers who were giving her pointers.

I yawned and looked in the mirror I pictured the gown and smiled. It was going to be perfect. And it was December 17 came faster than I imagined. I took my fathers arm and walked with him slowly down the aisle in the marquee in the backyard of Arthur's grandparents. I smiled at my handsome soon to be husband. We said I do kissed and the rest was all a blur. The next thing I knew we were kissing and ripping at our wedding clothes. One we were both naked we danced in rhythmic dance becoming one. We had never had sex before saying it would make this much more special and it was. 18 years of waiting and it was perfect.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Part Where Arty Leaves

January 2016 he left for his training. Even as his wife I had no idea where he was going or what he was doing. I sighed and walked to the kitchen of our small flat. I made myself breakfast and heard the door open. "Arthur?" I walked around the corner and saw him standing there.

"I forgot something."

"What? I packed your bag myself."

"This." he walked closer claiming my lips with his. It was the most powerful kiss I had ever experienced before in my life. He broke it several minutes later and carried me to our room where he proceeded to remove my clothing. I didn't stop him I mean come on would you? Your husband leaving you for 3 years never getting to do this? You wouldn't pass up the moment and neither did I! When we finished I cuddled next to him wishing that this moment would last. Finally Arthur kissed my nose. "I love you Ace."

"I love you too Arty." I smiled and watched as he walked out the door.

After that little er incident I headed to work. One thing that was nice about becoming a healer the academy was short. I was now a healer in trainer or as Abby, Eden, and I like to call it. HIT. I walked into the locker room and found my two best friends sitting there waiting. "Hi."

"Hey sweetie how ya doing?" Eden asked.

"Oh I'm fine. You know I think I'm in denial about all this but I'm ok."

"Well tonight we'll have a sleepover." Abby smiled.

"Sounds great guys. Like old times?"

"Like old times." the two replied.

The three of us walked out and took our respective charts and headed to our respective floors. I walked into the room of a 22 year old girl who I recognized from Hogwarts. "Hello I'm Healer Weasley."

"You don't look like a Weasley." the girl said looking at my hair.

"I'm married to one." I smiled.

"Oh that makes much more sense." she laughed.

"Yeah just a bit. So it says here on your oh so wonderful chart that you are pregnant."

"Yes."

"That's amazing. I can't wait to have children." I said sighing. "But enough about me. Now then your midwife…."

"Is right here. Hello Healer Weasley." I turned to see Arthur's Aunt Audrey coming into the room.

"Er hello Healer Weasley."

"Wow two Weasley healers."

"Yes. So Amanda how are we feeling today?" Audrey asked. "Oh Darcy we're good here."

"Right." I smiled walking out. On my break I found a quiet spot in the break room.

My Dearest Arthur,

How are you? Today has been positively awful! Without you here its quite boring. You've only been gone for 6 hours but I miss you my darling. Haha Arty we've been married for a month we're 18 and I'm madly in love with you. Friends since diapers and oh my goodness love!

WRITE ME YOU WANKER!

Love always and forever,

Eros

That's really how the first week went. Early Sunday morning I heard a knock at the bedroom window. I groaned and walked to the window letting the owl in. I took the letter from his leg and nearly squealed with excitement. My love my life my cheeseburger! Had written to me.

Dear Ace,

Sorry to hear your day went about as well as mine. I had the hardest time sleeping without you. I kept a picture of you next to me. Of course when I woke up in the morning you were making faces at me. Even miles away from you, you are still sarcastic as ever. I love you baby doll. Write me the moment you get a chance.

Love forever,

Arthur

P.S. I am not a wanker.

I laughed and crawled back into bed. As much as I wanted to write back I was not in the mood. I woke a few hours later and sat down at the desk and wrote out my letter to him.

Dear Arty,

Yes you are a wanker and yes I am very sarcastic! I sleep with your picture next to me as well. When I wake up though, you are off snogging me in another picture. You are such a horndog I swear! I'm kidding my love. I'm in a weird mood today. I love you Arty-Bear!

Love always and forever,

Darcy

I got a response about 2 hours later.

Dear Darce,

What's wrong?! I knew it was a bad idea to leave you right now! You are talking nonsense! And might I add that my surperiors read our mail and they found your letter very funny. Some of taken to calling me Arty-Bear….Thanks. Write me Ace I'm worried about you.

Love forever,

Your hubby

PS: when you send this back no wise cracks please!

I laughed.

Dear Arthur,

I don't know what's wrong with me love. I feel funky. You are doing your job and I understand that!

3 hours later I awoke with a start threw the covers back and ran to the bathroom tossing my cookies. "Oh no." I groaned taking out a home pregnancy kit. The little pink plus sign was a dreaded yet wonderful thing. I slumped to the floor and stared at the stupid test for hours.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Friends are Great

"DARCY?!" three voices rang through the flat.

"Yeah?" I called weakly.

"Abby, Braden she's in the bathroom!" Teddy's voice rang out.

"Thank god!" Abby said running into the bathroom she wrapped me in a hug. "Are you ok?" I shook my head unable to answer. "What's wrong?" I handed her the test. "Oh."

"Darcy thank god you're ok!" Braden cried pulling me off the floor and wrapping me in a tight hug.

"I'm sorry I'm so so sorry." I cried against his shirt.

"What are you sorry about?" Braden asked me confused.

"Braden she's pregnant." Abby said standing up. "Arthur won't know till he comes back."

"Oh god." Teddy said from the corner.

"He's going to think I cheated on him." I cried harder. Then suddenly stopped. "What am I doing?! I can write the wanker!"

"There you go love." Abby smiled hugging me.

"Teddy we have to find out where he is!" Braden said in a very determined voice.

"Alright I'll talk to dad and see if he knows anything." Teddy said.

"I'll floo the hospital and tell them what's going on. Luckily Allison is on duty."

"My mother in law is in charge today?" I groaned that's all I needed Allison Weasley on my case.

"Don't worry I'll just tell her you caught the flu."

"Ok."

"In the meantime we'll go to the ministry and find out what's going on and see if we can locate Arthur." Braden smiled. "Come on Ted."

"Alright if you need anything let us know." Teddy smiled and placed a brotherly kiss on my forehead before following Braden out the door.

"Alright Allison said to feel better and that I'm cleared because I'm over here and now contaminated as well."

"We've been put in quarantine?"

"Basically." Abby laughed.

Teddy and Braden never did find out where Arthur was. Harry didn't know…..no one in the ministry knew. So I wrote to him.

My dearest Arthur,

So guess what? We're pregnant! Crazy I know but we are. I can't wait till you're home and we can be a family.

WRITE ME ASAP!

Love,

Darcy

I looked at the letter and sighed I took our owl Apolla out of her cage. "Take this to Arthur girl and don't come back till you get a response. Give him hello for me." she ruffled her feathers letting me know she understood. I gave her an owl treat and sent her on her way.

Two days later Apolla returned looking very pleased with herself. She flew in the open window and landed next to my toast. "Hello girl. Did you bring his response?" she hooted and stuck her leg out. "Good girl. Help yourself to my toast. Not very hungry." I unfolded the letter the writing was shaky.

Hey Ace,

Pregnant! Honey that's amazing! I can't wait to get home and meet our little one. (The writing got a little better from here.)

So baby names personally I like Lola if it's a girl and Charles for a boy. I mean hey I'm named after my grandfather! Let me know what you think Ace. I love you so much.

Love your hubby,

Arthur

PS: Apolla was in a right mood when she got here practically took my fingers off.

I set the letter down and began to cry. My husband wouldn't be there to see our child born. To talk me through it. I don't think I can do this anymore. I put my dressing gown on and slowly walked into the sitting room and took a pinch of floo powder and stepped into the fire. "THE BURROW!" I bellowed. Off I went flying past fireplace after fireplace. I fell out in the Weasley's den and sniffed.

"Ginny is that you?" Mrs. Weasley asked from the kitchen.

"No its me Molly!" I called to her.

"Darcy?" she walked out and embraced me in that famous hug of hers. "Are you alright? Have you heard from Arthur?"

"Yes he wrote this morning. Molly I'm scared." I confessed.

"About?"

"I'm 18 and pregnant!"

"You're pregnant?"

"Yeah found out two days ago. Helps being a healer."

"I should say so! Have you written Arthur?"

"Wrote him two days ago and received the response this morning. He's excited but Molly I'm scared. He won't be here to talk me through it."

"It will be ok. You'll have your brothers and sisters, your parents, and the whole Weasley clan there supporting you."

"Promise?" I asked like a child.

"I promise." she kissed my forehead. I missed having a grandmother. My dads mum died when I was 13 and my mums died during the war.

"Mum?!"

"Oh that'll be Ginny." Molly smiled.

I thanked Molly for her kindness and left for the flat. I waved to Ginny before disappearing with a pop. I sat at my desk and began to write.

Dear Arty,

We are not naming our daughter Lola! Charles is a wonderful name Charles Seamus or Charles Arthur. I rather like the second one. Braden can name on of his kids after daddy. I'm so scared Arthur you won't be here for the baby's birth. That's gonna be weird but your grandmother assures me that everyone else will be there. As comforting as that is I'd rather you were here.

I love you so much. You hold my heart forever.

Love always,

Ace

Satisfied with my letter I sent it on its way. I never got a response which was weird. Days turned to weeks and the next thing I knew weeks turned into months and still no response from Arthur. I told the whole family I was pregnant that June at a family dinner. Not that it was hard to hide I was 5 months pregnant. There was a knock at the Burrow door.

"I'll get it" I offered standing from the table and walking in. I opened the front door and a man in ministry robes was standing there. "Yes?"

"Darce?"

I looked at the man for a second "Gary? Gary Jordan?"

"Yeah that'd be me." he smiled. Gary was the son of Lee and Alicia Jordan bit of a prankster.

"So what's up?"

"I…..I wish I were here with better news." he handed me an envelope. "I'm so sorry Darcy."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Missing in Action

With a trembling hand I opened the letter and read it tears pouring from my eyes.

To: Mrs. Darcy Weasley.

From: Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

Dear Mrs. Weasley,

We regret to inform you that your husband Arthur Weasley is missing. During a mission this morning the others have all returned. We expect the worst and wanted you to prepare yourself for such an event. We are holding a memorial service for him on the 31 should you wish to attend.

Hoping you are well,

Bartholomew Tack

Head of HTM

I was angered by that statement "should you wish to attend." made me sound heartless. Then it all sank in. Arthur was missing. My husband was missing, I started to hyperventilate my hand began to shake uncontrollably. "TEDDY!" I screamed falling to the ground crying. The tears started and they weren't going to stop.

"What? DARCY!" he ran to my side and gently picked me up. "Shhhh its ok what's wrong?"

"He's missing oh god Teddy." I handed him the letter.

"Oh no." He said closing his eyes. "Uncle Charlie! Aunt Allie! You better get in here."

"Teddy what's wron…….Darcy?" my father in law moved around the couch and took me in his arms.

"I'm sorry." I cried harder.

"What's going on?" Allie asked. She took the letter from Teddy and began to cry as well. "My baby!"

"Mum what's wrong?" Catherine asked running in. "Why are you crying?"

"Catherine go get your siblings." Charlie said calmly.

I wiggled out of his grasp and waddled to the kitchen just in time to see Arthur's hand on the Weasley's magical cloak turn to lost.


	7. Chapter 7

That happened six years ago. The stress from the letter led to an early labor. I was 8 months pregnant at the time. I gave birth to a beautiful baby girl who I named Melanie. I thought about Lola but the name held to much pain. So it became her middle name. I worked nonstop after hearing the news that my love was missing. Everyone gave up after awhile. Here I was 24 and husband-less, or that's what everyone believed. I refused to give up hope though. Arthur promised to come back to me and that exactly what he was going to do. I checked in with Molly every few days and she would tell me the same thing his hand was still there and still on lost. In the time that had almost all the Weasley/Potter kids had entered/graduated Hogwarts. I think the only ones left now are James, Rose, Albus, Becca, Max, Mariah, Dominique, Louis, Molly, Lucy, Fred, Roxanne, Hugo, and Lily. HA I swear those people have a million kids.

Teddy and Abby got married last Spring I attended but didn't stay. I couldn't be in the room everyone still looks at me like I'm a time bomb or something. When we found out Arthur had gone missing Allison stopped talking to me. That hurt more than anything in the world. She didn't even come when I was in labor or even when Mel was born. This of course sent my mother over the edge. Charlie really doesn't say much, but since Allison's not talking to me its hard for him to talk to me. Braden and Eden have been married for 3 years and I couldn't be happier for them. Marty says marriage isn't his thing which is funny because I believe he and his long term girlfriend are expecting a baby. Can you say wedding bells?!

I walked into the hospital and past the first floor and into the employee lift. People greeted me warmly and I greeted them. I reached the 5th floor and walked into the colorful room. I had moved from the baby floor to pediatrics shortly after year 4 of his absence. I just couldn't handle it anymore, I was angry, hurt, depressed and Allison threw me dirty looks every chance she got. Plus if that weren't enough almost every Weasley woman worked on that damn floor! So I asked for a transfer and thankfully the head healer of our floor Mrs. Tyron gave it to me. Of course then I was under my mothers jurisdiction but whatever. What hurt the most is Allison wanted nothing to do with Melanie. It pissed me off but whatever.

"Morning Darcy!" the young medi witch smiled at me handing me my schedule.

"Morning Jenna." I looked over my schedule and smiled. I had three patients that day. Then I would have to take the up-calls. "Great a pretty slow day."

"You've had a full one these past few weeks." Jenna remarked handing another healer his schedule.

"Yes I have. Morning Tony!" I smiled. Tony Alastair was the hottest healer in the history of hot healers. I was married though. But if I wasn't man oh man. But for now I am going to go check on patients.

"Morning Slugger." He smiled at me. Haha slugger cute…..NOT!

"Slugger? Where on earth did you come up with that?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Remember the first time we met?" I shook my head no. "You were talking animatedly with your hands?" he asked hoping that would trigger something in my mind.

"I always talk with my hands." I point out.

"Well you were excited about something you swung and got me right in the nose."

I grimaced "You know I kind of remember that."

"Yes it was a right good punch . So naturally your nickname is Slugger."

I rolled my eyes and cracked a smile. "Cute. Well if you'll excuse me I have patients." I walked into the first room. My first patient a 14 year old Hogwarts student you had been knocked off her broom at a Quidditch match. "Good morning. I'm Healer Weasley."

"Hello Darcy." the girl on the bed smiled.

I turned quickly and looked right into the face of none other than Lily Potter. I smiled and shook my head. "You know I've got to read these things more carefully."

"You didn't know I was your patient. Well how rude." she laughed grabbing her side in pain.

I walked to the bed and lifted her shirt examining her bruises "14 and still cheeky I see."

"As cheeky as ever. I got it from…"

"Teddy" we both said at the same time. "Alright how did this all happen?" I asked applying some cream to the bruises. Gotta love modern potions.

Lily snorted and rolled her eyes "How do any Quidditch injuries happen? Well let me rephrase that Gryffindor injuries while playing Slytherin."

"Ah bludger?"

"Quaffle, bludger, beater bat, you know the norm." Lily said laughing. Lily looked rough, but she still had that dazzling Potter smile painted on her face. "Aunt Fleur had them transfer me here since she was all out of skele-grow and that cream you put on my ribs."

"I see," I patted her knee with a smile "well then we'll get you fixed up and sent back to school in no time."

"Do I have to go back?" she put on a puppy dog face that would make any mothers heart melt.

"Tell you what. I'll go check on my other patients and then come back sound good? I need to watch those ribs anyways."

"Yeah sounds great." Lily said sinking back into the pillows.

I laughed and walked out of the room. I walked into the next room. "Hello I'm healer…."

"Weasley I know." there sat my brother-in-law Max.

"Good freaking Merlin it's a Weasley family reunion." I said shaking my head. "Why are you here Max?"

"Tried to save Lily from falling off her blasted broom." Max said adjusting on the bed. "She didn't catch her though. I got to the ground shortly before her. Wasn't where she was though, landed on my wrist." he told me.

"You need skele-grow as well." I said simply looking at his arm, leg and ankle. He'd broken his left arm, his left leg and ankle. Quidditch is bloody brutal!

"Yeah, no kidding." he sighed. "Don't tell mum I'm here."

"Can't make any promises." I said handing him a glass full of the nasty tasting potion.

"Thanks." he took it and grimaced. "That stuffs disgusting. Oh and when you see Lily tell her she has a fat arse! Broke my wrist."

"I am not telling her she has a fat arse. I should rinse your mouth out with soap for talking like that." I said looking at him.

"Please don't." he laughed.

I rolled my eyes at him "I'll be back in an hour to check on you." I sighed I wasn't going to say anything to Allison Weasley if I didn't have to. I walked into the last room and was glad to see it was a child. I love taking care of kids. They are the easiest. I looked at the chart Melanie Weasley. Huh, wait a moment that is my child sitting on that bed "Melanie Lola Weasley what happened?!"

"She got into a fight with another child and he cursed her." the child care provider snapped. I looked at Mel and saw tears in her eyes. No, there was a deeper issue here not just getting into a fight. She can't talk that's what it is.

"Melanie, did this person make you stop talking?" Melanie shook her head "No? Who made you stop talking?" Melanie pointed at Mrs. Harper the child care provider. This woman put a silencing charm on my child!

"She's lying obviously." the fat ugly woman said.

I turned a violent shade of Weasley anger red "DON'T take that tone with me Mrs. Harper! I pay for her to be at your facility so stuff like this doesn't happen!" I waved my wand and the silence charm lifted off oh my daughter. "How are you feeling?"

"I've been better." Melanie sighed.

"Really? You wanna tell me what happened?"

"Can't you just read the bloody chart?" the large woman snapped again.

"My daughter my questions. Now then would you leave!"

"You can't remove me! She's underage!"

"I can and I will remove you. May I remind you, Mrs. Harper, she is my daughter!"

"Yes well you should have taught her better manners." OH NO SHE DIDN'T!

I smiled at Mel trying to ignore the obnoxious woman. "Sweetie?"

"I….I….." she looked at the large woman and back at the bed where her hands were shaking nervously "I said something bad mummy and Billy was just teaching me a lesson."

I got angry at that moment "You outside now!" I pointed at the ugly Mrs. Harper.

"You cannot remove me!"

"Can and will." I glared shoving the woman out the door. "Mummy will be right back." I told Melanie before walking out and looking Mrs. Harper in the eye. "You bitch." I said before punching her. Can you blame me? I was pissed! No I was beyond pissed I as furious, livid, pissed, and aggravated all rolled into one emotion.

"You're mental!" the fat one yelled.

"Mental?! Mental?! You think that finding out that my child was beat up and cursed by an older child is mental?!" I screamed causing heads to turn in our direction.

"YES!" the ugly woman said. Alright this woman is making me angrier and angrier by the second.

"OI! What's going on?" a security wizard asked.

"Have this woman escorted from the hospital and then get a few Aurors here!" I snapped turning back and took a deep breath before reentering the room. Melanie sat there sniffling not looking up when I came in. "Ok tiger what happened? I want the truth."

"I was playing in the sandbox with Eloise and Marcy and then Billy McLaggen came over and kicked sand in my face. I told him that wasn't very nice but he didn't care he kept doing it. So then I pushed him away and he muttered something and then I came here."

"Don't worry sweetheart mummy isn't mad at all." I hugged her tightly.

"Darcy the Aurors are here." Jenna said poking her head in.

"Thanks Jenna."

"Aurors? Mummy why are there Aurors here?"

"Don't worry sweetie." I kissed the top of her head and walked out. I told the men what happened and they promised to have the place shut down. Yay, aw crap now I have to find a new child care facility to take her. I walked back into the room and sat on the table "So I guess you get to hang out with me today."

"Really?" Melanie's face lit up. Aww she's so cute when that happens.

"Yes really. You have to stay in here for a bit, while I go and take care of a few things, but then we can go get lunch."

"Yay!"

I smiled and walked out of the room and went back to check on Lily, who was in a full on liplock with some boy "Hem hem." I cleared my throat and watched as the two sprang apart. "Hi." I said looking at her.

"Um, hi Darcy. This is um, well this is Scorpius."

"Malfoy I know." I laughed "His mum works on this floor. Sure she's going to wonder what you are doing here."

Scorpius had the decency to blush at my comment "I was told to bring Lily her assignments." he said in a soft voice.

"Look I don't care if you guys want to be connected at the lips." I smirked at them "But Lily watch your ribs please."

"Yes, Darcy."

"Good." I walked out of the room and headed towards the break room for some coffee.

"Healer Wealsey?" Jenna called.

"Yeah?" I turned.

"There's an Auror in the lobby to see you."

"On my way." I said walking to the lobby. There I saw my brother standing there looking solemn "Braden what's wrong?" I asked as I approached him.

"Darcy we need to talk."

"Can it wait? I'm not on break till 4 and Mel is here, long story, and I've got to check on Max and Lily again. Long story." I think I know the reason he was there and I didn't want to hear it. Arthur was alive.

"Darcy..." he started but I cut him off.

"And then there's all my other patients and you know I can't leave them."

"Darcy…." he tried again.

"And I have to find a new day care center for Mel and...."

"Darcy!" he shouted.

"What?!" I asked exasperated.

"He's back."

"What?" I looked at my brother disbelieving. This was not happening.

"Arthur….he got back this morning."

"Well how nice for him." I said. I knew where this conversation was going I didn't want to hear it.

"Darce."

I put my hand up to silence him. "6 years Braden……he didn't even owl me when I rejected the name Lola. Then two months later we find out he's missing?! No he can just….just…..just stay away from me." I was lying but he hurt me. I wanted to see him so badly. I wanted to wrap myself in his arms and kiss him over and over and over. I wanted to spend the day in bed with the door locked and a million silencing charms up.

"Ok I'll let him know. I won't tell him where you are living." Braden half smiled.

"Thanks." I said heading back to Mel's room. She sat on the bed looking absolutely adorable. "Wanna go see Uncle Max?"

"Yes!"

We walked hand in hand down the hallway skipping and laughing. We reached Max's room and I smiled down at Mel. "Come on bumblebee."

"Mummy!" Melanie giggled.

"Yes my little Mel-bel?" I fluttered my eyelashes at her.

"You're so silly!" Mel laughed.

We passed a man just outside Max's room and I knew him before I saw him "Darcy?"

I went weak in the knees I knew that voice. "Mel go inside with Uncle Max."

"Ok." she made no objections and walked into the room.

Arthur made a move to hold me, but I put my hand up "Something I can help you with Mr. Weasley?"

"Ace..."

I cut him off "What are you doing here?" I asked bitterly crossing my arms over my chest.

"I've come home." Arthur said running a hand through his hair.

"Well how nice for you. Mind telling me where the hell you were for the last 6 years…..oh wait you can't." I shook my head. "I can't do this right now I have patients."

"Ace." I stopped, my hand on the door handle. I shook my head and walked into the room.

"Hello Darcy." Max smiled at me.

"Shut it you." I snapped, not intentionally mind you.

"Touchy. Melanie what is wrong with your mummy?"

Melanie shrugged "I don't know. A man cam up and she sent me in here."

"A man oo lala Darcy." Max laughed.

"Shut it Max. Don't make me say your full name." I looked at him with a very serious expression.

"Darcy who was it. You look furious." Max said all jokes aside.

"Take one guess." I said bitterly checking his bruised side.

Max paled "Arthur."

"Yes Mister 'Let-Me-Disappear' is back."

"Bitter are we?" Max smirked.

Jerk I wanted to say but couldn't find the words. "A little."

The door opened and in walked two people I did not want to see "Mum would you stop fussing please I'm sure he's fine Darcy's in there with him!" Arthur was griping at his mother.

Melanie looked at Allison and at Arthur before turning and looking at me "Mummy who is that man? And why does he have red hair like Uncle Max?"

I shut my eyes and groaned inwardly "Sweetie there's something I need to tell you." I started not exactly sure how to tell my six year old daughter that her daddy was alive and home.

"Maxie!" Allison cried. She always did have the worst timing. Allison ran over to the bed and hugged her son tightly.

"Mummy can we leave please?" Mel asked me. She doesn't like Allison one bit and for that I don't blame her. I nodded and took her hand turning to leave.

"Darcy?" Allison turned and looked at me for the first time in six years.

"Hi Allison." I said curtly.

"And who is this?" she asked looking at Mel. Even Arthur's eyes had drifted to the child. I now wished she looked more like me! She had curly strawberry red hair and Arty's eyes.

"This is my daughter, Melanie." I said looking at her.

"Your daughter?" Allison looked at her and then at Arthur. I nodded.

Arthur crouched down to her level "Hi sweetie. How old are you?"

Mel hid behind my white coat "It's ok Mel." I said looking at my scared daughter.

Mel moved slightly from behind my coat "I'm six."

Arthur looked at me "Six? Darcy, she's six?! She's mine isn't she?!"

I rolled my eyes. What did he think I had an affair while he was gone? That would have meant I was sleeping with someone before he left! Wait he knew about my pregnancy! What the hell was hos problem! "Very good Arthur." I said in a weird voice, even I didn't recognize it. It sounded babyish and condescending. Arthur narrowed his eyes at me. "I told you about my pregnancy right after I found out!"

"Mum said you miscarried." Arthur whispered. I looked at him in disbelief.

"Well, obviously didn't." I said looking at him.

"I have a granddaughter?" Allison asked me. I nodded. Her face then went from soft to hard "You didn't think I'd want to know of my own granddaughters existence?"

"I sent pictures, and everyone else sent presents on her birthday and Christmas." I told her my voice cold and icy. "Even Charlie sent stuff. I don't think you wanted to know her, because then that would mean looking at a child Arty would never see grow up. I went into an early labor! I almost lost her! Do you know what that did to me?! Do you know what it was like to not have you or the family there when I had her? You have no idea what I've been going through for the past six years!"

"Darcy there is no reason to yell at my mother." Arthur looked at me.

So I looked right back at him. How dare he tell me not to yell at his mother. He has been gone for six years, so you know what I'm going to let him have it! "Shut up Arthur!" I yelled at him. Wow that felt good. "You haven't been apart of my life for six years," ok maybe that was harsh, don't care! "you weren't there for 2:00am feedings or 3:00am diaper changes. You weren't there when I was screaming in pain, when I almost miscarried. You weren't there! And now you come back expecting me to welcome you home with open arms?! No! I'm sorry but I can't." I picked Melanie up and walked out of the room stopping by the nurses station "I'm taking the rest of the day off!" and with that I stormed from the hospital.

* * *

A/N: So I like this chapter ten times better than the one I posted! It flows better. Anyways let me know what you all think of it!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Please remember to read the new and improved chapter 7!!!

* * *

I aparated us home telling Melanie to go and play in her room. I walked into the kitchen and took ingredients out of the fridge and cupboard to make cheesecake, cookies, brownies, pie, treacle tart and a cake. Waving my wand I mixed the ingredients quickly before putting the cookies and brownies in the oven. I always did this when I was upset. Last time this happened Melanie took enough cookies to day care to feed them for the entire year including weekends.

I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch unable to stand much longer. I thrust a hand through my unruly hair and put my head against the back of the couch. My eyes slowly closed and before I knew it I was out. I woke up who knows how much later to the sounds of someone rummaging through the kitchen, figuring it was Mel I got up and walked over only to find Abby and Eden looking around. "Guys?"

Abby looked at me "Planning on going to a bake sale?" she asked looking highly amused.

"I was upset." I said with a shrug.

"Apparently." Eden said "Six cheesecakes, nine pans of brownies and thirteen batches of cookies."

"Sweet Merlin, that's twenty-eight desserts!" Abby said looking at me "What happened!?"

Before I could answer Melanie ran out "Aunt Abby! Aunt Eden!" she hugged Abby's middle.

"Hi crazy." Abby smiled picking Mel up cuddling her close.

"I met my daddy today. He was mad at mummy that she never said anything. He was really mad at Grandma Allie, though for telling him I was dead." Mel told my two best friends. Great now I was going to have to explain this.

"Hey Melly Belly why don't you go play with your toys while we talk ok?" Eden smiled at my daughter.

"Ok Aunty Eden." Mel smiled skipping from the room.

Abby looked at me with an eyebrow raised waiting for an explanation. I offered none "Well?" she asked after a good minute and a half of total silence.

"Well what?" I snapped at her. I love them both dearly but they don't need to be sniffing in my personal life.

"Did you see Arty or not Darce? It's really a simple question." Abby snapped right back. Nothing I didn't deserve.

After about three minutes of glaring at each other I sighed giving up "Alright, alright. Yes, I saw Art..._Arthur_ at the hospital today. He saw Mel and she kind of spilled the beans about her family and all that. So now he knows about her."

"Wait he knew you were pregnant."

"Yes, but that's before his mother decided to tell him that I miscarried and have become a stranger to the family."

"You're joking." they exclaimed.

"If only I were!" I groaned sitting at the small breakfast table.

"You need a girls night." Abby said massaging my shoulders. I loved when she did this. I let my head sink down as her hands worked their magic on my knots.

Unfortunately the amazing feeling didn't last long, her words had just hit and my head snapped up "A what?!" I looked at them as if they were nuts. We hadn't had a girls night since we were 17!

"A girls night!" Abby laughed "Come on I'm dying to get out of the house. Teddy is driving me insane!"

"Why?" Eden and I asked her.

"He's on this whole baby kick. I'm not ready to be a mum. I already look after Mel and some of the neighborhood kids." She told us with a sigh.

"It's only natural you have been married for almost a year it's only natural for him to want kids." Eden said "Brad and I have been married for three and let me tell you when we go to the store he points out every baby item."

"Yes, but you two have been married for three years!" Abby exclaimed groaning sinking into the chair beside me "We've been married for ten months!"

I shook my head at them "At least you weren't eighteen, married, pregnant, and had a husband who was missing."

"This is true." the two said together. Scary when they did that.

The doorbell rang and I sighed "Who the heck is at the door?" I asked.

"Could be your brother." Abby said with a shrug. She always assumed it was him. From time to time it was her husband and not my brother.

"No, Brad's at work. Or at least he should be." Eden said looking at the door.

I got up from the table as whoever was at the door knocked again "I still find it weird that you call him Brad." I smiled "I personally like Aeryn's version. Brady." I laughed, Abby laughed, Eden scowled. I walked to the door and opened it only to find Arthur standing there. "What do you want?"

"You changed the locks." He said looking at his key and then at me "And the wards. I couldn't aparate."

I looked at him as if he had lost his mind "Of course I changed the locks! I couldn't have some weirdos coming in. I have a child to look after!" I snapped at him.

"Oh look at the time, Abby we have to take Mel to that thing." Eden looked at her. I looked at her praying she would take Melanie somewhere. My guess was Arthur and I were going to yell and scream and no way did I want her there for that.

Abby stayed silent for a moment "Oh," she looked at her then me and then it clicked "oh. OH! Yea that thing, which is the thing. MEL!" Gotta love her.

Melanie came running out her room "Yes Aunty Abby?"

"Come on kiddo let's go bug Uncle Teddy." Abby smiled picking Mel up.

My daughter smiled brightly "Will he change his hair for me?!" she asked excitedly.

Abby laughed "I'm sure if you ask real nice he will." she looked at me and Arthur "You two need to talk. I'll keep Mel with me and Ted tonight. Please I beg of you, for your daughter, work this out."

I walked over and kissed Mel "Be good tonight Mel."

"I promise mummy." Mel reached her little hands out and I hugged her tightly. "Mummy if he is my daddy will you please make up with him?"

"I can try." I said smiling sadly.

"Try really hard. You are so sad so much. I want my mummy to be happy."

My heart melted. My little girl was six and was wiser beyond her years "I promise you Mel I will try really, really hard."

"Thank you mummy that's all I ask." Mel smiled wiggling from my arms and walking over to Arthur. Using her index finger she motioned for him to come down. And what do you know he knelt down to her eye level "If you hurt my mummy I will kick your shin. Then I will tell Uncle Max, Teddy, Braden, Tony and every other member of my family to come and kick your butt."

I slapped my hand over my mouth to keep from laughing. Arthur smiled "I promise to turn myself into Uncle Harry himself if that happens."

Mel put her hands on her hips, pursed her lips and nodded "You better." and with that being said she followed Abby and Eden out the front door.

I walked into the kitchen to check on my thousands of desserts. The cookies and brownies were done, and the cheesecakes were in the fridge. The cake had fifteen minutes left and the treacle tart still needed to go in. "Go ahead and make yourself at home." I told him.

"Thanks." he said sitting at the breakfast bar "The house looks different." he said.

"Yes, well it's been six years. There are toys everywhere, pictures, drawings, new furniture." I shrugged "I'm basically a single mom."

Arthur hung his head in shame. HE SHOULD!! Jerk left me alone for six years! "Ace you can't imaine,"

Oh that name! He has no right to call me that anymore! So, I held up my hand to stop him "Look, don't call me Ace. That was a name that only my best friend, lover and husband could call me. You are none of those things. Not anymore."

Arthur sighed and looked at me "I understand how you must be feeling. I'd be feeling the same way."

I raised an eyebrow at him "And how am I feeling Arthur?"

He looked at me the way he used to when we were in school "You are feeling scared, confused, happy, sad, angry. All you want to do is yell and scream at me, but you can't because you still love me. You want to hit the wall, punch something."

Awe crap he knew exactly how I was feeling. I sighed and nodded "That's how I'm feeling."

"I'm feeling it too Darcy." he said getting up. "Do me a favor?" he walked closer to me.

I gulped slightly "What?"

"Kiss me. If you kiss me and feel nothing I will walk out of here and file the necessary papers. But if you feel something beg you to consider letting me back into your life."

I looked at him for a long hard moment. I went over every scenario in my mind and I finally nodded "Okay, one kiss."

"One kiss." Arthur assured me walking extremely close. He put his hands on my waist and lowered his head until his lips found mine. All at once I felt as though my body was on fire. My arms snaked up around his neck pulling him into a deeper kiss. His tongue poked out tracing my lips causing me to moan. I slowly opened my mouth allowing his tongue entrance. We continued snogging until I found myself grasping at his shoulders. Breaking the kiss I looked at him.

"That was..." I could find a word.

"Amazing."

I smiled and brought his head back to mine kissing him again. This time it wasn't as sweet. I pushed him against the kitchen wall and wrapped my legs around his waist. He responded almost immediately. His hands made fast work of my shirt and I began working on his. "Arty..." I breathed as his mouth sucked on my neck.

"I know, love." he breathed into my neck running his hands up my sides.

I moaned again wanting nothing more than to have my wicked way with him "Arty the bedroom please."

He carried me in there gently laying me down, removing every piece of clothing and then he began to show me just how much he missed me. I couldn't help but fall back in love with him. An hour later we lay in bed wrapped in each others arms occassionally kissing and sharing sweet nothings. I sighed draping my arm over his torso. "I love you Arty, I never stopped. I was just angry."

He chuckled and kissed the top of my head "I know Eros, I know. I love you too."

"Good, you better. Because if we made baby number two, let me tell you I will hex your bloody bits off if you ever leave me like that." I mutter slowly drifting into a deep sleep.

"Oh don't worry I learned my lesson." Arty chuckled. He was my Arty forever he would always be my Arty. I didn't need to know all the details of where he'd been. I know he'll tell me in due time. But for right now I'm going to enjoy him. I'm not letting him go.


	9. Epilogue

It has been twelve years since Arty came home after being gone for six years. About three months after his return we found out we were pregnant again. Arty was so excited, he finally told me where he had been. Turned out his unit had been bombed, by muggle bombs mind you, and he lost his memory. He was put in intensive care in a muggle hospital and after five years he finally remembered who he was. He came back to England and his mum told him a whole bunch of lies. No one knows why. But my kids, love their Grandma Allie. Truth be told though, I think they like Grandpa Charlie way better.

Currently we are on our way to send our two youngest children, Zoe and Dylan, off to Hogwarts. Melanie graduated last year and is off to the Auror Academy with her boyfriend Chad. That was a fun train pick up. She was snogging him and I thought Arty was going to have a aneurysm. Zoe is going into her second year and Dylan his first.

"Bet you get into Ravenclaw cause you're such a brain." Zoe tells Dylan. She's a Gryffindor just like her daddy. And she'll tell anyone who'll listen. Melanie had been in Hufflepuff just like me and Chad believe it or not was a Slytherin. We chose not to judge though. Lily married Scorpius Malfoy this past spring. They were a Gryffindor and a Slytherin so why not a Hufflepuff and a Slytherin?

"I wanna be a Gryffindor!" Dylan said.

I chuckle from the front passenger seat and turn slightly "Guys, it really doesn't matter where you end up. Your father and I will love you no matter what house you end up in. Won't we Arty." I gave him a pointed look.

Arty nodded "Course we will. Our family is from all different houses. It doesn't matter to me."

"Good answer, love." I whisper leaning over kissing his cheek.

"Thank you." He smiles at me.

We pulled up in front of the station and parked "Alright everybody out."

"Mum are Mel and Chad coming?" Zoe asks.

"I don't know dear." I answer honestly. "If she can get time off I'm sure she'll be here." We walked through the crowded station before walking in front of the barrier. "Arty why don't you take Dylan?"

Arty nods "Come on sport." he claps a hand on Dylan's shoulder "Let's make a run for it."

"What?!" Dylan exclaims as my husband pushed the trolley fast towards the barrier. I see him wince before disappearing.

"Come on Zo." I said nodding at my daughter.

Zoe smiles running towards the barrier. She disappears and I'm not far behind her "Darcy!" I look up and see Abby smiling brightly at me. Six month old Jesse sleeping in her arms. Dora and Remus, their twins, were talking to Zoe. Their other daughter Sarah is looking terrified as she and Dylan talk.

I walked over and hugged her "Hi! Hi Jesse." I coo at the little one.

Teddy had wrapped Arty into some discussion about work. "Darcy! Abby!" Eden walked over with my nephews Lawrence and Seamus.

"Hey Eden." we said together.

Braden walked over to the men and began talking to them. "Men." we said shaking our heads.

"Mum we're going to get on now." Zoe announced walking over with Dora and two girls I didn't know.

"Oh um alright." I said looking a bit hurt she was not waiting to see if Melanie was going to show up.

"Mum she's not going to show." Zoe says walking away before I can get a word in.

Dora and the other two girls shrug walking away "Melanie is coming isn't she?" Dylan asked looking worried.

"Of course I am!" Mel announced running over, her Auror robes whisping behind her. "Sorry were late." she gestured at Chad who was panting behind her.

I caught a glimpse of something on her left hand and grabbed it "Melanie!" I squealed pulling her left hand forward. There sitting on her 4th finger was a large diamond. I looked at my daughter and pulled her into a big hug. One that could probably rival Molly Weasley.

Melanie laughed "That's why I'm late!"

Arty walked over and fainted. No he didn't that would have been funny though. No, he my brother and Teddy all walked over "What?!"

"Daddy, I'm getting married after I graduate the academy and once we're really ready to settle down." Mel told him making me smile.

Poor Chad looked extremely pale. Zoe got off the train and hugged her sister causing me to smile "I get to be a bridesmaid right?!"

Melanie nodded "I figure that if we wait about four and half years you could be my maid of honor."

Zoe's eyes grew large "Seriously?!"we all laughed.

"Seriously." Melanie said pulling her younger sister into another hug "Please watch out for Dylan this year!"

"I promise." Zoe said getting back on the train with her friends.

"Thank you!" Arty and I shouted.

Dylan got on the train next smiling at us "See you at Christmas!" he called before disappearing with Sarah.

Before we knew it the train was pulling out. Arty came over and slung an arm around my shoulders "Come on why don't we go make use of our very, very empty house."

I giggled knowing that whatever life threw at us next we'd take it by the horns and nothing could tear us apart.

**Fin**

* * *

A/N: And that's the end my friends. I'm so happy I finished!! This was not exactly my favorite story, but I did enjoy writing it. Don't forget to leave you review! I want to know what you thought good or bad! Just no Flames please!

Thanks so much and until the next story I hope you all have a wonderful and blessed holiday season.

Yours in writing,

lilyxoxoscorpius


End file.
